Captured
by HotelKatz
Summary: Prince Adam gets kidnapped and brought before Skeletor. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with He-Man. This fanfic is sorta uses the 2002 He-Man series and what I can remember of it.

-oOoOoOo-

Prince Adam was slowly waking up. The last thing he recalled was talking to a new servant about what dinner was going to be. He walked away from the servant, and then pain and darkness.

He tried to open his eyes, but he quickly saw that he was either in a dark place or blindfolded, due to not being able to see anything but darkness. The feeling of cloth around his head made him realized that he was blindfolded.

Adam tried moving around, but realized there were two things that bothered him. He was barely able to move around because he kept hitting wooden walls and his arms were tied behind his back. His fingers felt air holes in the walls. He felt a slight shaking, which seemed to suggest that he was on some hovercraft.

_'Damn... someone's either kidnapped me or Teela has decided on showing an odd way of affection...' _Adam thought.

Then he heard something that sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"Hey! Youse better stop struggling in there or else!" Beast-man's voice loudly said.

"No... not this again..." Adam whispered to himself, in an annoyed tone.

"We're almost there..." Tri-Klops's voice called out.

"Yah hear that? Soon Yah get to meet wit Skeletor, yah brat!" Beast-man said, as he shook the box Adam was stuck in.

-oOo-

A few minutes later, Adam felt the hover craft shake as it landed. He heard the sounds of the wooden box's top being torn off. Then Adam felt Beast-man's clawed hands grab his upper arms to lift him out of the box.

After Adam was forced to stand up, Beast-man then started to pull him forward. Seeing that Adam was having a bit of trouble walking because he had been in a small box for an inordinate amount of time, Beast-man then ordered, "Move it, brat! Yer legs ain't broke! Not yet anyways..."

As he hid his nervousness, Adam began walking a bit faster.

"This trick again?" Adam said in a mocking manner. "Betcha it'll end in the same way!"

Adam heard the sounds of Beast-man about to reply, but Tri-Klops interrupted with, "Quiet, Beast-Man. He's trying to rile you up, so that he can make some pathetic attempt to escape."

"Yah damn brat! Yah think yer so clever..." Beast Man growled as he tightened his hold on Adam.

"I smell better, too." Adam replied.

Beast-man then tightened his hands enough to that his claws drew a little bit of blood from Adam.

"Beast-man, Skeletor wants him alive for now," Tri-Klops said. Adam then heard a ripping sound.

"Hey, what's-" Adam said, before something sticky was placed over his mouth. "MRRPMH!

"Oh, just something that we took from some city. I believe they called it 'duck tape'?" Tri-Klop answered.

"Heh. Stupid name, but I like anything that'll shut him up," Beast-man muttered.

The three traveled within Snake Mountain's tunnels in silence until Adam was forced to stop.

"On yer knees, punk!" Beast-man ordered, as he forced Adam down.

With a great amount of reluctance, Adam did as Beast-man said. Once Adam was on his knees, Beast-man took off the Blindfold and Tri-Klops ripped off the Duct tape. Once the tape was removed, Adam saw that Beast-man and Tri-Klops were at his sides, holding him down by his shoulders.

With his nervousness turning into fear, Adam saw that he was in Skeletor's Throne room within Snake Mountain. Skeletor was on his throne and Adam's Power Sword was at the side of throne.

"Welcome, Prince Adam, Welcome," Skeletor said in a mocking tone.

"Skeletor!" Adam growled.

"I have a question. Just how much do you know about me?" Skeletor asked.

"Just that you're a lowlife that will get beaten by He-man once again!" Adam loudly declared.

A strong shiver went down Adam's spine when Skeletor chucked.

"So Randor never did told you that he and I share the same father?" Skeletor said, as he stood up and began walking towards Adam.

"What? I don't believe it!" Adam declared as he narrowed his eyes in anger. Skeletor stopped a foot away from Adam.

"Oh, yes. It's true... Nephew," Skeletor said, as he got on his knees and looked Adam in the eyes.

"Let me guess... You're gonna try to get me to join you?" Adam asked in a mocking manner.

"Hardly. You've been a thorn in my side for too long!" Skeletor answered as he stood back up and began walking towards his throne.

"So what then? You're gonna make another ransom for He-Man to fight you?" Adam

Skeletor chucked again, almost laughing this time. Beast-man had begun laughing a bit, while Tri-Klops chose to smirk.

"There's no point in that," Skeletor replied, as he picked up the Power sword.

"Hey! That doesn't belong to you!" Adam said, as he tried to break out of Beast-mans's grasp.

"Interesting sword, don't you think? I do believe it belonged to our ancestor, King Grayskull. He fought off Hordak to protect Eternia, but he eventually fell before Hordak's magic," Skeletor explained, as he looked the sword over.

"He was a hero to the end, unlike you!" Adam angrily said.

"Simmer down, brat!" Beast-man ordered, as he lifted up his free arm as he got ready to strike at Adam." Or I makes you regret it!"

"Let the boy vent. It might very well be the last time he does so," Skeletor interjected.

Beast-man growled, but lowered back his arm.

"If you're expecting me to thank you, don't hold your breath," Adam said.

"I don't expect you to thank me. If my current plan is a failure, Then I will have Beast-Man chop you up slowly and I will send each part to Randor until he surrenders Eternia's throne over to me!" Skeletor replied.

"He-Man or any of the other Masters of the Universe will rescue me and they will make you regret it!" Adam declared.

"Nephew," Skeletor said, in a mocking tone. "Did you know that upon his death, King Grayskull transferred his mystical energies into this very sword. Thus allowing you to become He-Man when you wield it."

Somehow able to hide to hide his horror at Skeletor discovering his secret, Adam mocking said, "That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. A sword being able to change me into He-Man? Try making a better story and I might believe it."

Skeletor said nothing, but walked over to the stone wall. He pressed a rock and the stone wall slid apart to reveal a Television with a button pad beside it. Skeletor pressed a few buttons. A video of Adam transforming into He-Man appeared on the screen. Adam quickly recognized when it had occurred. It was when Beast-man, Trap Jaw, and Mer-man had attacked a caravan that was bringing some medicine to a village that was suffering some sickness that appeared out of nowhere.

"... you were behind that sickness, weren't you?" Adam quietly said.

"Yes, it was rather simple and I-" Skeletor said, before Adam growled.

"You monster! People died because of you!" Adam yelled.

Skeletor stared at Adam for a few moments before shaking his head and sighing.

"Simple-minded fool..." Skeletor muttered. As he began walking around the room, he then said, "After my spy recorded that, I pondered why you were able to do that. It was after some research that I realized that your sword was King Grayskull's and that it was because you were related to him by blood."

When Adam heard that, he quickly realized the implications and whispered, "Oh no..."

"And since I'm also related to him, I'm going to try a little test," Skeletor said, as he faced Adam. If Skeletor could smile wickedly, he would have.

"I doubt anything would happen, Bonehead," Adam said, trying to muster up some confidence.

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps nothing will happen and I will look like a fool. If that's the case, then Randor will begin receiving parts of his son until he gives up the throne," Skeletor nonchalantly replied.

"You're one awful uncle," Adam said, glaring at Skeletor.

"And you're an annoying brat," Skeletor replied. "Ah well. I've spent enough time gloating."

To Adam's growing horror, Skeletor then held up the Power Sword and loudly said, "By the power of Grayskull, I have the power!"

-oOoOoOo-

Author's note – I wrote this fic because of a challenge from a friend. Since I was only challenged to make a single chapter, this is as much as I'll write of this series. To those that are angered by that, I sympathize. I too hate it when a fic that has good potential just stops. So if any of you feel like you could continue it, PM me and we'll talk about me letting you adopt this fic.


End file.
